The Big Switcharoo
by Sad and Bored Individuals
Summary: ON HOLD Harry and Hermione switch places and Harry "bleeds". Ron and Malfoy switch too, and Ron and Hermione are dating. PG-13 just to be safe. By The Sad and Bored Individuals


Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, only the plot, so DON'T SUE US!!!!!  
  
The Big Switcharoo -  
Chapter 1  
Ummm... Woops  
By: Sad Individuals  
  
It was another usual boring day in Potions. The Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years were sitting quietly in front of their cauldrons, brewing the day's potion. Today it was the Borecrap Potion. Oooh!!! What fun! Anywho, I better shut up if I don't want detention, because the grease ball is talking now...  
  
"Alright, everyone should be done if you used the right timing."  
  
Of course, Neville was still trying to stuff the ingredients into the cauldron and mix it together. Snape saw this and looked away, as if to control his anger.  
  
"Anyway, your potion should be solid black; if it isn't, don't even bother coming up to my desk with your sample."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked into their cauldrons. Hermione's, of course was pitch black. Miraculously, Harry's and Ron's were, too.  
  
"Wow! We actually did it right, Harry!"  
  
"Well that's a first," Harry replied.  
  
"No kidding," came Draco Malfoy's annoying, stupid voice from across the room.  
  
They had no time to retaliate when Hermione was called up to Snape's desk.  
  
After she gave him her potion, he checked it off in hes book and called Ron up. After him was Harry. After he labled his potion and gave it to Snape, he placed it in a row with the rest. It was only then didt it turn grey... Same for Ron's... and Hermione's... and also Malfoy's...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After everyone who had their potion right turned their's in, Professor Snape started talking again.  
  
"Everyone who turned in their potion, come up and take your partner's potion."  
  
Harry was working with Hermione (there's a miracle) and Ron with Malfoy (maybe not). They went up and took eachother's potion and sat down.  
  
"Everyone pull out some of your hair, and put it in your partner's potion. Drink the potion, and you should switch minds for about 10 minutes."  
  
Everyone except for Neville and Seamus (Neville's partner) downed their potion. Harry Ron Hermione and Draco never noticed their defective potions since the steam it emitted was too dark for them to see; plus they didn't care.  
  
When Harry finished his, he seemed okay, until he felt a stinging sensation all over, like if he was being poked by needles. In fact, so did Hermione...  
  
Suddenly, everything started spinning. Just when they both started to feel dizzy, everything came to a halt. They felt pretty much okay, except for the fact that everyone was staring at them.  
  
"What's everyone -"  
  
Harry stopped. He realized something really weird. His voice had gone up almost three octaves. He sounded like a girl; In fact he sounded like Hermione.  
  
"What's everyone looking at?" asked Hermione. "Wait a minute, since when did I sound like Harry?"  
  
They looked at eachother.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Suddenly, everyone burst out laughing, even Snape. No one noticed Ron and Malfoy staring at eachother.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone shut up. By now, they were all totally confused. Harry and Hermione were still looking at eachother. It was only then that Harry started to feel certain "things", if you catch my drift. Same for Hermione...  
  
They turned around and faced forward, looking stunned.  
  
They both looked down at their thighs simultaniously. They closed their legs also at the same time. They both put on a digusted look on their faces.  
  
"Well, you're in luck. Looks like I'm going to need a sample of your potions so I can figure out what happened. In the mean time, you're ummm... going to errr... stay in your... positions for now," Snape said, resisting the urge to burst out laughing again.  
  
Well thank Merlin's beard the bell rang at that very moment. Everyone else's potion seemed to have worn out.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Malfoy stayed put, still stuned. Smape took the potion from their cauldrons and labeled them. Then he turned around and yelled, "Get out of here!" and they jumped up and left. A moment later, he swore loudly, realising how dumb he had been letting them go. Snape threw some white powder from the old vase on his cabinet into his empty fireplace. Green flames burst up on their own.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
Almost immediately, Dumbledore's face popped up in the fire.  
  
"What is it, Severus?"  
  
"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have exchanged places in class. They were supposed to exchange minds, but it went wrong. I took samples of their potions, and I will analyze them. I think, although, I made a big mistake. I let everyone leave, when they knew what had happened. We need to do something about this."  
  
"What class did you have?"  
  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years."  
  
"Do you have enough Forgetful Potion?"  
  
"Yes, I believe I do."  
  
"Ok, come to my office with the viles of potion needed, and we'll work out a plan."  
  
"Yes sir. Please excuse my foolishness."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "No biggie."  
  
"Oh, by the way professor, Weasley and Malfoy switched, too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry (Hermione), Hermione (Harry), Draco (Ron), and Ron (Draco), were huddled around in a corner at the library, scretively.  
  
"So, what should we do?" Harry asked.  
  
"I think we should go through the rest of the day and go to Dumbledore after dinner," Hermione said, though it didn't seem right coming from Harry.  
  
"No way, I'm not staying in you're body for the rest of the day. We still have four more classes left!" said Harry, still felling uncomfortable in his... "new" body.  
  
"The mudblood's right," Malfoy said, (it looked pretty odd to everyone; it seemed like Ron was saying it) "We can't raise any suspicion and I still can't believe I'm talking to you three."  
  
"Whatever. Look, let's just switch schedules and go. We'll go to Dumbledore later," Ron said. He and Malfoy switched schedules and they all left for class.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
